Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mold assembly, and more particularly to an automatic opening and closing device for a mold assembly.
Description of the Prior Art
Injection molding machines have been widely used in various fields, including household industry, electronic, electric appliances, automobile, and motorcycle components. The existing injection molding machines are generally categorized into vertical type and horizontal type based on the direction of plastic injection.
As for the vertical injection molding machine, the injection unit and the molds are vertically disposed on a base, plastic is injected in the vertical direction by the injection unit, and all vertical injection molding machines are provided with a mold assembly to perform injection molding. However, in order to improve injection molding efficiency, automation is a must-have technique, especially, for automatic opening and closing of the mold assembly.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.